starcraft rebels
by jojobinks01
Summary: a story about two galaxy's meeting together in a war that will be remember threw out the ages.
1. Chapter 1

It has been ten years since the Second War, and the End War began. None of that matters now. Ever since the end of the war, the three races in the Koprulu sector have been at peace. Since then things have changed for the better, introducing new ways to rebuild worlds devastated by the war.

Since retaking their home world of Aiur, the Protoss have nearly completed reconstruction have been making new technologies with Karax, other phase smiths, scientists, and the purifiers in case a new war were to start.

The Dominion still rebuilding ever since Arcturus Mengsk and the End War nearly brought it down to ruin. With new kinds of weapons, ships, and troops introduced to help combat any threat from rogue Zerg or others.

The Zerg have been evolving new breeds under Zaraga orders, wanting to fulfill the promise she made to Kerrigan which was to lead the swarm, make its new destiny beyond the mindless bloodshed, and make a new heir for it. With the breeds she found in Ulnar she began to repopulate the worlds to make up the damage the Zerg made, along with Amon and the hybrid.

The Protoss and Dominion engineers came together to make a new ship hybrid with technology from both sides together they have made a ship with both Terran and Protoss tech called the Rancor's Call after James Ranyor.

The Ranyor's Call's mission is not just to fight but to explore new worlds. For 2 years after its construction it has been exploring looking for a new planet to explore. Little did they realize of what they would find would change the galaxy forever.

For in another Galaxy with the Empire bearing its grip on the galaxy a spark of rebellion is beginning starting with a crew of rebels called the Specters. With a young boy named Ezra Bridger, a good looking Mandalorian named Sabine Wren, the former jedi Kanan, Jarrus, the twi-lek, Hera, the last Zeb, and the grumpy droid chopper.

When hope may see lost, you must never abandon it, keep it like a light of the force and unity through you veins and fight on.

 **And that ladies and gentlemen is the beginning of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

As the Ranyor's Call roam the space the captain of the ship in his cabin Jim Ranyor's son John Ranyor couldn't help but think about of what his dad would say if he was here. Ever since he was found in siatis by a group of dominion troops and free of. He heard about of what happen ever since he was put in there by Arcturus megesk after forcefully trained to be a ghost by the confeds and surprisingly resisted their mind control and programming.

With his second in command a Protoss Nerizum named Seklar and Terran engineer named Jed Marco they sent off to find new planets with new life if the xel'naga created other races. Personally another reason he was on was to see if he could find his dad.

When he heard that Jim Ranyor disappear on Mar Sara he always wonder of where he went. Even though Jim refuse to give him to the confeds he had to with no choice. John forgave him for that knowing it was not his fault.

He was shook out of his thoughts when he heard his A.I's say "Alert please report to the bridge." John sighed as he got up from his bed and began to head to the bridge. as he walked he saw Terran and protoss walked to perform their tasks.

 _"If only dad was here."_ John thought as he enter the Bridge Where Seklar was at. Seklar Was a young dark Templar when the brood war began, after years of training and battles Seklar was all grown up and experience in war. He turned to see John coming in. "En Taro Zeratul Captain John Ranyor." Seklar said

"En Taro Zeratul Seklar. What's new?" John asked.

"Scanners detected a ship being followed by an bigger ship and some small ones trying to shot it down. Here's the distributing part it's how you terrans say "not the same as ours?" Seklar asked. As one of the dark Templar who was curiosity about the Terran ways and began to study them. So far he's learn a few but not a lot.

"Not one of ours?" John asked as Seklar explained just by pointing at the screen to see a small diamond like ship being shot at by some H shape fighters with a big triangle ship closing in.

"We should intervene." John said as he looked at the situation at hand. Seklar couldn't help but agreed on this. He knew that the reason Aiur fell to the zerg in the first war was all because of that conclave which led their people to ruin.

John knowing he didn't have to wait for an agreement ordered the ship to battle stations as the ship began to head towards the triangle ship.

On the ship called the Ghost the captain of it named Hera Syndulla was not very happy at all. When they agreed to the job of stealing some cargo for Vizago they were told there was little presence, but he was wrong. They got the supplies, but there was a big imperial per sense there, and now there's a star destroyer behind them.

"I can't believe we fell for that tricked again, if we make one more deal with Vizago I'll kill him!" Hera said angrily.

"You and me both Hera!" Zeb agreed as he keep shooting out of the Phantom nose gun.

"Sabine how are you and Ezra going down there?" Kanan asked. Ever since they both meet Kanan always had that feeling that they were in love but never admitted it until they can both confirmed it.

"We're doing good with the Hmmf cargo so far." Sabine said as the ship move like crazy making both her, Ezra and the cargo rocked almost making one fly up around.

"Well if we weren't rocking the ship as hard!" Ezra complained while trying to hold on to something Sabine just grinned at what she heard, she always thought ever since she first meet him that there was something special about him like her when.. she stop as the painful memory bother her maybe when she got older she would tell them.

On board the Cruiser an Imperial captain smirked as they got closer to their prey. "Have the fighters disengage and prepare boarding parties, we'll take back what's ours." He ordered. Just as the officers nodded a alarm went off as one of the officers went to check what it was.

"Sir an unknown vessel and it's... it's huge!" The Officer said panicked, as the Captain began to look out side the ship only to look in shock and awe along with the rest of the crew as what looked like a 32 km ship appear.

"What are we going to do sir?!" one of the officers asked scared as some of the men rushed to the nearest escape pods while alarms sounded through out the ship.

The Captain could only just stand there at the sight of the massive ship. As far as he knows no one as ever ever make a ship that big before, getting out of his stupor he screamed "Get us out of here!"

The crew moved not wanting to argue as they all went as they went to do as the recalled the Ties and and began to make jump to hyperspace.

The Ghost in a meanwhile were just as awe and shock at what they saw. Who are these people? What kind of ship it is that? They just stared in awe.

Meanwhile on the Ranyor's Call, John just grinned at the sight of that jerk ship leaving leaving the small on they were attacking there. It was time to find out of what on earth happen that got this ship being attack by that bigger ship.


	3. Chapter 3

As the Hera, Kanan, Zeb and Chopper stared at the big ship in just awe. Ezra and Sabine came to up to the bridge with Sabine asking "What's wrong-" She stopped when she saw the big ship in awe like Ezra.

"That's big." Ezra said pointing at it.

"Yeah it is." Kanan said, in his young life when he was a padawan he never saw a ship bigger than the one he's now seeing.

"Should we be calling it or it hailing us?" Ezra asked which made the others look at him confused then look back at the big ship.

"Well..." Hera answered, but she didn't know what to do.

"Come on they saved us maybe they could help us too." Kanan said which made Hera think about the idea more. After some considerable thought she made her decision.

Meanwhile on the Ranyor's call, John look at the small ship before them. It made no move, just stood there.

Far as he could tell he had a bad feeling about it. Why wasn't the small ship moving, or contacting them? Were they trying to call someone else? So many questions filled his mind about this.

Seklar on the other hand was thinking some other question about the ship. What was it? Why did it look so different than theirs?

These answer would come as one of the comms started to beep. "Sir we're getting a call from the ship." One of the technicians said.

"Patch them through and get a call back to command they might want to hear about this." John ordered as the technicians nodded and got to work while another patched the call threw with a female voice at the end.

"This is Captain Hera Syndulla of the Ghost. We wish to come aboard to thank you for saving us form the Empire." Hera said

"This is John ranyor of the Ranyor's call you are granted to come aboard, but be advice to not come harmed, some of our boys are triggered happy." John said which after he said that he could have heard some gulp on the other side of the comm.

"Understood." Hera said ending the comm.

"This is going to be new." Seklar said Which some personal could give a small nod which John went to the door before turning around and saying "Well Seklar you coming?"

"As you Terran's say Yeah yeah." Seklar answered as he followed him down to the hanger where this Ghost was going to land at. On the way there John and Seklar saw some Marines and Zealots doing patrols or having chats about somethings that is going on back at their homes.

As they enter the hanger they saw the Ghost landing which those present stopping to take a look of the new ship landing. While most were surprised some weren't and just sighed. Seklar had that feeling. Remembering the zerg that came to their home when his brothers can through the gate.

Wasn't long before Raszagal was kidnapped by the Queen of Blades, and saw Zertaul killed Raszagal cause of her mind corrupted by Kerrigan. Some years later after learning how how kerrigan became the queen of blades by betray of mensgk, he swore that he would kill the Dominion Emperor by his own hands only to find out that Kerrigan killed him before leaving to find and fight Amon.

This was different however instead of War he felt wonder of who this race might be. Seklar got his answer as soon as the door to the Ghost open which reveal five humans which some terrans and protoss look in surprise. Three of them were terrans like john, and the others but different clothing and one who was a Female had armor, one who was a female with green skin had two strange tails at the back of her head, and the last one was are fur.

They all stare what what they saw for a moment before the green female snapped out of her stupor when John said "Welcome to the Ranyor's call."

 **Few minutes earlier** on the Ghost the crew who was heading to the hanger that they were going to may change the galaxies histories for good or bad. While Hera was going over in her mind of what to say to these people the others were going over how to react to whoever these people are.

As they began to head to the door kanan pulled her to the side and asked "You sure about this? Once we meet these people there's no going back."

Hera thought about it. thought about it real hard. What ever the reason there people are hear either good or bad they need help after a minute she nodded. "Im sure."

Kanan was not sure of those words but agreed none the less. As they got to the door with the others as it open what they saw nearly went in awe. Humans that looked like Kanan, Ezra and Sabine but aliens as well with no mouths. They were snapped out their awe as a man that was in a full cover suit said "Welcome to the Ranyor's call.

 **And that's the end of the two races meeting. About some who wants me to make it longer speak to me in private and we can talk. as for some out their who are wondering "How the heck can the Protoss and Terran's make a** **ship that's 32 kilo long?" Well how do you think the protoss after the brood war and before the second great war made Carriers, void rays and others so quick? That's all for now till then may the force be with you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay people before we good to the big meeting we are going to take a look on the protoss more specify artanis and how he feels even with amon gone. For those of you who listen to music ready this while you hear the fall of Shakuras**

Aiur: New Antioch.

On a cliff over the large city stood a protoss who would come here sometimes. Today was different however for this eighth year. The Eighth year Zeratul died. No matter how many times Talandar, Vorazun, Rohana, or Karax tried to tell him it's not his fault, it was still there in the back of his mind. Sighing heavily he stood where he put the blade of Zeratul at as he stared at it.

"Old friend if i had listen to you i wouldn't have to be here right now." Artanis said sadly closing his eyes.

 _"Artanis..."_ A voice said which Artanis reacted eyes open now alert looking around for the signal.

 _"Follow..."_ The echo commanded which Artanis reacted carefully a Psi blade ready just in case. Following the sound to it source to a pond untouched by the zerg when they invaded.

Upon looking at it his eyes wide as he saw the face of his mentor. Tassadar.

"Tassadar is it really you or a xel'naga taken form?" Artanis wonder as the last time he seen him it was Ouros in his mentors form.

 _"Ah so you still find things hard to believe like you did when you were young executor."_ Tassadar said as he came out of the pond and stand in front of Artanis.

"But but how are you here? the Khala it's.." Artanis asked as Tassadar hold a hand up.

 _"I know Zeratul and those who died have told me about it."_ Tassadar said sadly as he went to sit down on the ground with Artanis staring at him.

 _"This is a long tale to tell you young one. Sit like when I was training you."_ Tassadar said snapping Artanis out his surprise stat as he sat down some feet away from him.

 _"When I died I felt an energy calling to me like a whisper at first, but when amon corrupted the khala those of us that were in it fled the Khala and were force to survive an unknown energy. That is when we found the dark Templar we found the force."_ Tassadar said with confuse Artanis.

"But why are you here now? Why haven't you appear before?" Artanis asked which Tassadar answered _"It took time and training to master the Force unlike those alive the dead taught us when some of us including myself and Zeratul were Force sensitive."_

"Force Sensitive? What is this force you talk about?" Artanis asked

 _"I brought a friend, and a mentor who trained me who can help to explain the Force."_ Tassadar answered which Artanis heard voices as he move his head to see a Terran with robes, and beard, and a pony tail.

 _"This is my Student Artanis who i told you about Qui-gon."_ Tassadar said to the man now know as Qui-gon as he sat down with him.

 _"Tassadar has told me about you Artanis, but we can discuss them later for now let me tell you about the force."_ Qui-gon said as he began to explain.

 _"The force is an invisible energy that binds the galaxy together which is used by both Jedi and Sith for good and evil purposes."_ Qui-gon said which confused Artanis a little.

"But how is Tassadar, Zeratul, and the others force sensitive?" Artanis asked surprise of how there was a galaxy beyond the Koprulu sector.

 _"Not just those of your people dead all of you are force sensitive."_ Artanis eyes wide at this statement as Qui-gon continued _"The Force meet on of the Xel'naga on it's quest for help and fell in love with the being that toke my form named Ouros. Together it gave birth to an offspring to what you call Psi."_

"The Xel'naga help extend the force here with the birth of the Psi, but why did the Force come here?" Artanis asked.

 _"The Force saw something terrible which has happened and decided to find an galaxy to trained to help fight the darkness with has been in hiding by Switching between beings living beings for centuries. Another fallen Xel'naga but not like Amon named Corex."_ Tassadar answered as Visions came into Artanis mind as he saw the Xel'naga fighting against one of their own.

 _"Corex is nearly like Amon but with a different purpose to enslave the galaxy. For years before this before the force who was a entity with pure living energy felt his presences when The xel'naga Defeated and Banished Cortex beyond this Sector. When Cortex arrive to our galaxy he thought up a way to enslave this galaxy when he learn the sith before he arrived had failed."_ Qui-gon explained to artanis which saw Cortex with purple eyes in a form of an old man in black robes who's face look hideous.

 _"He took many forms Darth Bane, Darth Lega, and Darth Sidious in order for his plan to work. The force went in a for of a woman went to find help. After meeting the Xel'naga told them for Cortex Presence hoping to get help. Ouros wanted to help but couldn't because of Amon. However he did come up with a plan. Creating an entity with both the Essences of Xel'naga and the force to make the Psi. The force returned to face what was to come and hope that some day the Daughter she created will come to rescue the galaxy."_ Tassadar said which ended the vision artanis had with a male with xel'naga and force essences together.

"What Is this galaxy that the force went to?" Artanis then asked knowing that if one Xel'naga was a threat why not another.

 _" A galaxy. One which was ruled by the Republic. A symbol of Democracy and Freedom with the Jedi as it's guardians."_ Qui-gon said, but then he frown a little as he said _"But then came the Empire."_

"What is this Empire?" Artanis asked which Tassadar sigh as he answered _"The same thing when Arcturus Mensgk. was in charge of the Dominion."_

Artanis scowled at the word of Arcturus. When he heard of how Kerrigan was left behind by Arcturus it gave the Protoss anger at the former emperor of the Dominion and blamed him for their peoples lives losed, and were very happy when they heard that their former foe the queen of blades killed him with the help of James Ranyor.

 _"For 14 years the Corex now known as Sidious or Palpatine ruled his Empire controlled the galaxy and try to enslave people to their will."_ Qui-gon explained as Artanis began so see visions of the people of the galaxy with it's people in subjugation his mind. As the visions ended Artanis just sat their partly in horror of what he saw.

"The Empire is just like the old Dominion before." Artanis said before he closed his eyes to let all of this in.

 _"There is however despite the Empire grip on the galaxy there is a spark of rebellion. one of which is one the ship where Jim Ranyor's son John is at right now."_ Tassadar said which gave Artanis some hope.

 _"I think it's time for us to go."_ Qui-gon said before he got up to leave into the force. Tassadar was about to do the same when Artanis asked "Is Zeratul one with this force?"

Tassadar turned around and answered _"Yes, both the force and the void. He as forgiven you for not listening to him sooner."_ He then turn to disappear like Qui gon did.

Artanis felt some happiness form that statement at least the burden of him killing Zeratul was not his fault now. As he got up to go back to head to his office he saw a zealot coming to him saying "Hierarch you presence is needed."

Artanis need what he meant by that statement and nodded. As he went with the zealot he turned around to see a ghost of Zeratul appear and gave a nodded to him as Artanis gave a nod back before heading to the capital.

 **Thats the end for this chapter if you have any questions please PT me so we can chat. No flames no nothing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Korhal. The Palace.

At the doors of the palace stood Emperor Valerian Mengsk at a podium with Marine guards and Horner at his side as he began his speech about what happen years ago. The idea of this speech was to tell the next generation of his father and why he replace him.

As the people began to quiet down Valerian began. "In my years of fight evil I have come learned one truth. That each villain like Amon, Davis, and others are heroes in their own stories. My father was no exception. The Confederates before they fell killed his family when he spoke out. So when I heard about him ordering the Psi emitters on Tarsonis in the UNN news on that day most of us understood why he did it, we all did."

He stopped to take a breath before continuing. "But once that line was crossed there was no going back to redemption. He gave himself and those who followed hime a new mandate destroy anyone who opposed him and exact his revenge by any means necessary, but he didn't realize that what he was doing was leading him down a path of tyranny, and evil. That is how someone people used to look up to became someone that people hated."

Taking a pause to let the information soak into the people before he finally said "It's been ten years since he died by the Queen the Blades who was Sarah Kerrigan after he abandon her at Tarsonis to the zerg. Even those loyal to him either dead or are serving their sentence, but we can never forget why he fell. That is why today I have to ask you people. Do you think I should be remove of power? If so im not afraid to leave and let someone be in charge, and I know there are still some who doubt me, but I'm not afraid to leave as I said before."

As he finished his speech he waited for the people to response before a person said "Leave? Leave? Sir I known you for nearly when your father first announced you and I once fought that you would be like him but overtime i seen you cared for our people even when Mengsk wouldn't. So what you're his son your not like him. You led us to this where Korhal was where it once was and other planets cured of war. Even if there still some here who doubt you, and even you doubt yourself I'll never. Why? Cause you led us cause you had faith. Faith that we uphold that the marines gave everything to defend. I don't think you should be removed im with ya!"

As the person finished his statement others follow with "Yeah!" or "Long live the Dominion!" As cheers went out Valerian let out a small smile. It's not words that count someone once told him it's actions.

After he finished his speech he went back inside to face the window Matt Horner came in with a smile. "A lot of people are seeing you as a better emperor than your father. Me too."

Valerian gave a sigh before he asked "I wonder how Jim would see us now?"

Horner gave a small sad look as he said "Sometime I wonder that too. Some of our best ghost are reporting no sign of him on any other planets even the Dark Templar from the protoss can seem to find him."

Valerian nodded as an Adjutant came on screen saying "Attention we are getting a call from the Raynor's call."

Valerian looked confused the Raynor's Call wasn't suppose call for at least 2 days. Something must have come up.

"We'll be there and let the other Admirals and generals know of this as well." Valerian said as he and horner went to the meeting room.

At the meeting room as soon as everyone was there Valerian began by asking "What's the situation Adjutant?"

"About nearly four hours ago the Raynor's call encountered small ship called the ghost being pursued by a triangle ship bigger than the Ghost at sight of the Raynor's call it jumped to hyperspace and the ghost brought on board with 2 strange races that have yet to be identify." The Adjutant reported which most of the generals and Admirals gasp a little. Since the great war they thought they were the only ones in the sector, but now it's different.

"Get Hierarch artanis and Zaraga they need to hear this." Valerian ordered which Adjutant did while people were chatting with one another he sat there thinking _What you do if you were here Jim?_

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Thanks to those who like this. please** **no flames allow the last time that happen a crisis accorded for 2 days.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ladies and gentleman. I am here to announce something of bad news. starting on this day I am no longing going to do stories to do reviews of some who says what my English is terrible and other things. I am going to wait for a week for someone to come and ask if they can adapt my story. When that week is over im going to end it all and be a reader instead of a writer instead. im sorry to those who love one of my four stories but I can't. not anymore. And due to the fact, I can't keep track and update them. Until then may adun, the force or anything else be with you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ladies and gentleman. I decided that after the cancellation of the stories I wrote due to the reviews I got I decidedd im going to back to write a fanfic story. note im only going to do one and see how much reviews or readers I got. But I need an idea to grow on and to see what you people agree with this. If you would like to be one of the people to give your ideas to this. please PM me. Thank you for reading this.**


End file.
